


99 Balwnau Coch

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Cymraeg
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mae Mathew'n byw mewn byd lle mae popeth annormal yn cael ei ladd. Gyda'i lygaid porffor, caiff ei ystyried yn annormal yn bendant. Ar goll heb neb i'w helpu, y cwbl sydd ganddo yw un peth yn ei gadw'n fyw; neu, yn hytrach, yn fwy tebyg i 100 o bethau.





	99 Balwnau Coch

Pan welodd ei rieni liw ei lygaid, penderfynon nhw ei ladd. Ni allai ei fam oddef ei ladd ei hun, a gwrthododd adael i'w gŵr faeddu ei ddwylo ar rywbeth yr oedd wedi dod ag ef i'r byd. Felly roedden nhw'n cymryd y ffordd hawdd allan.

Gadawsant ef mewn cae y tu allan i'r ddinas, roedd yn rhaid cael rhyw fath o anifail gwyllt a fyddai am ei fwyta.

Doedd o ddim yn anifail a ganfu iddo Fodd bynnag, ei frawd oedd ef, Alfred. Roedd Alfred wedi gweld ei rieni'n ceisio allan, ac roedd wedi cael ei ddeffro o'r blaen gan griw ei fam. Byddai wedi nodi beth oedd wedi digwydd. Roedd yn bymtheg ar y pryd, ac fe benderfynodd ei fod yn gymhleth o arwr y byddai'n achub ei frodyr newydd-anedig ni waeth beth oedd y gost iddo'i hun. Roedd yn pacio'r stwff yr oedd yn meddwl y byddai ei angen arno, a diolchodd i'w sêr lwcus ei fod ' wedi cael y rhagwelediad i ddechrau cynilo ei arian, ac wedi dechrau gweithio'n gynnar. Roedd ganddo ddigon i godi pwy bynnag oedd ei rieni wedi penderfynu eu lladd.

Aeth popeth yn dda am y ddegawd gyntaf wedi iddo achub ei frawd. Fe benderfynodd ei enwi yn Mathew. Wedi'r cyfan, hwn oedd yr enw mwyaf arferol y gallai feddwl amdano, ond waeth pa mor normal y ceisiodd wneud i'w frawd ymddangos i fod ar y tu allan ... Nid oedd ei lygaid yn newid ei liw. Roedden nhw'n aros yn borffor.

Nid oedd byth yn caniatáu i'w frawd y tu allan. Er hyn, ceisiodd wneud ei frawd mor hapus ag y gallai. Gwnaeth yn siŵr ei fod wedi cael darpariaeth dda. Roedd yn hapus ei fod wedi llwyddo i'w achub.

Heriwyd hynny er pan benderfynodd Mathew fynd allan. Roedd yn gwybod na ddylai. Gwyddai nad oedd yn cael caniatâd y tu allan. Gwyddai ei fod er ei ddiogelwch ei hun. Gwyddai hefyd na allai barhau i fyw gyda'r holl gyfi-wyd fel yr oedd. Bydde fe'n mynd yn wallgo.  
Roedd wedi aros nes bod Alfred wedi gadael y Tŷ, ac fe fyddai'n wfftio.

Aeth popeth yn iawn, nes i'r Hood o'i siaced gael ei chwythu'n ôl a rhywun yn gweld ei lygaid Porffor. Wedyn ni fyddai dim yn iawn byth eto. Casglodd tyrfa o'i gwmpas ar unwaith, yn barod i'w ladd.

Yr oedd yn arferiad nerfus iddo chwarae gyda'i ddillad pan oedd yn nerfus. Pan oedd yn gwneud hynny ychydig eiliadau ar ôl i'r bobl o'i gwmpas fod yn dechrau sibrwd am roi cerrig iddo, neu rywbeth-unrhywbeth-, i gael gwared arno ei fod yn teimlo rhywbeth ym mhoced ei siaced ac yn cofio rhywbeth; rhywbeth pwysig iawn. Roedd ganddo becyn o falwnau yn ei boced. 100 balwnau. Balwnau arbennig iawn roedd ei frawd wedi ei roi iddo'r bore hwnnw. Ei ddeallus arbennig o frawd a oedd hefyd yn ddyfeisiwr Meistr.

"Dyma rai balwnau a wnes. Wel, doeddwn I ddim yn eu gwneud nhw mewn gwirionedd; ond, fe wnes i roi rhai stwff y tu mewn iddyn nhw a fydd yn gwneud iddyn nhw ffrwydro pan fyddan nhw'n taro'r ddaear, fel creigiau pop neu rywbeth yn unig fel, yn uwch o lawer. Dwi ond wedi gwneud cant ohonyn nhw hyd yn hyn. A fyddech yn gallu dal atynt am ychydig? Bydda I'n iawn nôl, iawn? Cofiwch, peidiwch â gadael y Tŷ, iawn? Mi fydda I'n gweld YA nes ymlaen, Mattie!"

'Mae hynny'n iawn,' meddyliodd Mathew iddo'i hun wrth iddo gofio'r un peth a allai ei helpu i ddianc yn awr ... Doedd o ddim yn mynd â dyfais Alfred allan o'i boced pan adawodd y tŷ.

Cyrhaeddodd Mathew, aeth ag un o'r balwnau allan, a'i daflu ar y ddaear.

Daeth fflach disglair a sain popio uchel allan, yn ogystal â chwmwl o fwg llwyd trwchus.

Gydag ef, llwyddodd Mathew i ddianc o'r dorf o bobl yn y dryswch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> ________________________________________  
> Rwy'n gobeithio eich gweld i gyd mewn lluniau o streiciau'r hinsawdd sy'n digwydd ledled y byd! Dwi wedi bod yn streicio bob dydd Gwener nawr ers misoedd. Mae arnom angen cynifer o bobl ag sy'n bosibl i wneud hynny. Os oeddech yn mwynhau fy ngwaith yma, ystyriwch gymryd awr, neu fwy, o'ch amser i fynd a sefyll dros ein dyfodol. Bydd yr argyfwng hinsawdd hwn yn golygu fy mod yn fwy tebygol o farw o newid hinsawdd nag yr wyf fi'n marw o henaint, heb sôn am bawb arall ar y ddaear o dan fygythiad hefyd. Mae angen gweithredu. Felly, os gwelwch yn iawn, gwnewch bopeth a allwch.  
> Iechyd da  
> Gogledd  
> #Fridays ar gyfer #Strike yn y dyfodol ar gyfer taro #Climate hinsawdd #fff


End file.
